Friendly Strangers
by Tigerlily1997
Summary: Chapter 3


**Friendly Strangers**

A few hours later...I mean alot of hours later we arrived at out new house in Ontario ,Canada. We got out of the car and our dogs jumped out of the car and raced down the road. I yelled"Blazer,Taz!" they didn't come back. I said''hey mom i'm going to go see if i can get them to come back'' and then grabbed my bike and raced down the road after them. I was going so fast I didn't see a two boys come around the corner. I tried to stop but my brakes didn't seem to work.I hit a curve and I went flying off the bike, my bike also went flying, lucky for me...and my bike there was grass...so we didn't land on the pavement.I would of been devastated if something happened to my bike..it's like my baby. I stayed still, afraid that if I moved I would break something.

One of the guys said''Oh god are you ok?'' while they were running, jogging towards me. I said''owwww, that hurt'' I sat up and standing above me were the most hottest guys I've ever seen. One of them had dark brown hair with brown eyes, his hair, it was the skater boy style. The other guy, the hotter one, had light brown skater hair, and dark brown eyes. The one with lighter hair said''Do you need help?'' I said''nope i'm just gonns sit here'' he said''i'm guessing your ok?'' I said''just peachy'' the darker haired one said''oh that was smooth by the way'' I said''Geeeeee thanks'' he laughed and said''what were you doing going so fast like that anyways?'' I said''I was chasing my dogs they ran this way...I think'' the one with lighter hair said'' Pitbulls?'' I said''yes, did they come this way?'' they started laughing and the one with darker haired said''ya they chased one of our friends down the road'' I said''oh... did they bite him?'' he said''I'm not exactly sure he ran towards the park...he could of been eaten alive by now'' I said''well I should go get them'' while standing up. The one with lighter hair said''ya we should probably go see if he's still alive''

I walked towards my bike and picked it up. It was still in good shape,that I was happy about. I walked it, while the cute guys walked next to me. I said'' Braelyn'' they both looked at me confused. I said''my name ...is Brealyn'' they both said''oh'' the one with darker hair said''I'm Chaz'' while holding out his hand. I shook it and the one with lighter hair said''I'm Justin'' I shook his hand as well. Justin said''so are you new here, I haven't seen you around here'' I said''yep, I moved in a couple blocks away'' Chaz said''where did you move from?'' I said''Vegas'' Justin said''oh so your a city girl? that's cool'' I said''I guess...it wasn't really that great of a place'' Justin said''why did you move?'' I said''my brother got got caught stealing out a huge mall and he always got into fights so my mom wanted to start out fresh'' Chaz said''oh, well I think you'll like it here'' I said''I hope so'' Justin said''you will'' I smiled and said'' So...what is there to do around here?'' Chaz said''well there is a skate park, a theatre, a bowling alley,there is a beach,and a hang out place for older kids like us'' Justin quickly added''oh and don't forget the club, that place is realy fun'' I said''they have a club here?'' Justin nodded while saying''ya it's right across from the theatre'' I said''oh, well I'll have to check everything out I guess' Chaz said''and we will be glad to show you around'' I said''well thanks...looks like I made some friends'' Justin saidn''Indeed you did'' while draping an arm around my shoulders.

We arrived at the park and as I suspected Blazer and Taz were barking at a guy who was sitting in a tree yelling at them to go away. I laughed and said''Blazer, Taz!'' the dogs stopped barking and started running at Chaz and Jusitn. Blazer went for Justin and Taz went for Chaz,knocking Chaz and Justin to the ground. The dogs were licking their faces and Justin and Chaz were both laughing. The other dude was still in the tree, looking scared. I said''they don't bite'' while looking at the dude in the tree. He said''are you sure?'' I luaghed and said''I'm sure you can get down'' He jumped out of the tree and walked over to me. I said''I'm Braelyn'' while holding out my hand. He shook it and said''Christian'' he was so adorable, he was sort of short and he had the same hair style as Chaz and Justin, and he had the cutest dimples I have ever seen. He said''what?'' I said'' you are so adorable'' while pinching his cheek. He blushed and smiled, his dimples showing. He said''ya I know'' I said''now your conceited'' He laughed and said''well your dogs are nice'' I said''actually they are'' He said''so I've noticed... are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around'' I said''yep I moved from Vegas, I moved in a couple blocks away'' Christian said''city girl, nice'' I said''yep... well I should get going, It was nice meeting you guys ummm...I'll see you guys around?'' Justin said'' yep...and actually our other friend Ryan is having a party down at the beach tonight do you want to come? you can bring you brother'' I said''ya sure...but I don't know where the beach is'' Justin laughed and said''we can stop by?'' I said'' but you don't know where I live'' He said''give me your address'' I said''here i'll give you my number instead'' he took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put in my number and then handed it back to him. I said''ok well I'll see you guys later...bye'' they said bye and I got on my bike and took off with my dogs following behind.


End file.
